


The Hopes Peak 79th class chat room

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And I mean a LOT, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, Oma is a Heathers fanboy, The Author Regrets Everything, Tojo is best mom, rated for Miu, theres a lot of Saihara x Oma, we need more Heathers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: Kaede creates a chat room for the v3 gangyou can guess what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaede Akamastu created a group chat  
Kaede Akamastu added 15 other people  
Kaede Akamastu changed the group chat name to Hopes Peak 79th Class

Kaede Akamastu: Hello everyone!

Shuichi Saihara: Kaede what is  
this?

Miu Iruma: SHE WANTS ALL OF OUR DICKS SO SHE WAS LAZY AND CREATED A GROUP CHAT TO GET TO ALL OF US AT ONCE

Kokichi Oma: no one wants to suck your dick you filthy cum dumpster 

Ryoma Hoshi: are we just ignoring the fact that she thinks that all of us have dicks?

Miu Iruma: well the people that don't have dicks make up for it by being dicks

Kaede Akamastu: hey!

Angie Yonaga: hey!

Kirumi Tojo: hey!

Tsumugi Shirogane: hey!

Tenko Chabashira: hey!

Himiko Yumeno: hey!

Mako Harukawa: hey!

Kokichi Oma: doesn't that mean that you're a dick?

Miu Iruma: HEY

Kokichi Oma: but we already know that you're an ignorant slut, so that doesn't really affect much

Miu Iruma: I-IGNORANT S-S-S-SLUT

Korekiyo Shinguji: did you seriously just type out "I-Ignorant S-S-S-Slut"?

Rantaro Amami: M I U STOP MOANING

Kokichi Oma: ew.

Shuichi Saihara: anyway, Kaede, where did this come from?

Kaede Akamastu: oh! I was talking to Mahiru about her group chat and then she suggested that I make one for the 79th class!

Kokichi Oma: bad choice

Korekiyo Shinguji: agreed 

Angie Yonaga: agreed

Kirumi Tojo: agreed

Kiibo: agreed

Tsumugi Shirogane: agreed

Tenko Chabashira: agreed

Kaito Momota: agreed

Maki Harukawa: agreed

Ryoma Hoshi: agreed

Rantaro Amami: agreed 

Himiko Yumeno: agreed 

Gonta Gokuhara: agreed!!

Miu Iruma: AGREED

Shuichi Saihara: sorry Kaede but..agreed...

Kaede Akamastu: cmon guys! It'll be fun!

Kokichi Oma: ...

Kiibo: Oma?

Ryoma Hoshi: I'm scared.

Kokichi Oma changed Kaede Akamastu's name to ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist 

Rantaro Amami: PFPFFFFTTTTTTTTTT

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: ....

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist changed Kokichi Oma's name to TinyPurpleSatan

TinyPurpleSatan: fair. 

Angie Yonaga: that reminds me! We need to pick out names!

Miu Iruma: is that what 'Atua' says?

Angie Yonaga: Atua says to shut the fuck up before I cut your duck off

Kaito Momota: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Miu Iruma: NO NOT MY DUCK ;_;

Ryoma Hoshi: ANYWAY

TinyPurpleSatan: I'm gonna change all yall names change it if yall want

Miu Iruma: 'yall'. Twice.

TinyPurpleSatan: shut

TinyPurpleSatan changed Maki Harukawa's name to RedHeather

RedHeather: um?

Kaito Momota: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FUCKING REFERENCES

TinyPurpleSatan: OK JUST FOR THAT

TinyPurpleSatan changed Kaito Momota's name to GreenHeather

GreenHeather: I....

Tsumugi Shirogane: who knew Oma was a heathers fanboy?

Korekiyo Shinguji: Why am I not surprised...

Himiko Yumeno: because every time I get a fucking slurpie he starts scream singing 'Freeze Your Brain'

Rantaro Amami: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Himiko Yumeno: huh?

TinyPurpleSatan: FREEEEEZZEE UR BRAIIIIIIINNNNNNNN SUCC ON THAT STRAW GET LOST IN THE PAAIIIIINNN

Kiibo: HAPPINESS COMES WHEN EVERYTHING NUMBS, WHO NEEDS COCAINEEEEEE

TinyPurpleSatan: KIIBOOOOOYYYYYY YUUUUUUUUSSS

Korekiyo Shinguji: what have we started?..

TinyPurpleSatan: OK OK LETS CONTINUE

TinyPurpleSatan changed Shuichi Saihara's name to YellowHeather

YellowHeather: Oma why?....

TinyPurpleSatan: bcuz you hang out with the assholes but you did nothing wrong

YellowHeather: thanks I guess?

GreenHeather: ASSHOLES?!

TinyPurpleSatan: SAIHARA CHAN HALP MAKI ROLL IS GONNA KILL ME ;_;

YellowHeather: you brought this upon yourself.

TinyPurpleSatan: ;_;

TinyPurpleSatan changed Angie Yonaga's name to OurLoveIsAtua

Gonta Gokuhara: oh! Gonta understand! :DDD

OurLoveIsAtua: Atua damns you to hell.

TinyPurpleSatan: bitch look at my name

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: oh yeah why haven't you changed it yet?

TinyPurpleSatan: it's fitting tbh

Tenko Chabashira: for once the degenerate speaks the truth

TinyPurpleSatan changed Tenko Chabashira's name to NowGoChopHisDickOff

NowGoChopHisDickOff: it could be better but it could be worse so thanks I guess..

TinyPurpleSatan: tbh I'm rly tired and not creative so here you get a meme

NowGoChopHisDickOff: so ur gonna change it later?

TinyPurpleSatan: prolly

TinyPurpleSatan: now I'm gonna get the one that we all know what his name gonna be out of the way

Rantaro Amami: just get it over with dude

TinyPurpleSatan changed Rantaro Amami's name to RottenAvocado 

Ryoma Hoshi: my name hasn't been changed yet and I'm terrified

TinyPurpleSatan: OH I JUST GOT AN IDEA

Ryoma Hoshi: OH FUCK

TinyPurpleSatan changed Ryoma Hoshi's name to SuckOnMyTennisBalls 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: sigh

RedHeather: it's Oma what do you expect

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I expect nothing and I'm still disappointed

TinyPurpleSatan: hmmmmm...

TinyPurpleSatan changed Korekiyo Shinguji's name to HumanityIs(not)Beautiful

TinyPurpleSatan: ok Ima just change everyone's names no one talk

GreenHeather: No.

RottenAvocado: S H O O K

Kiibo: I don't understand?

Tsumugi Shirogane: DONT CORRUPT HIM

RottenAvocado: chill it's just a meme

Kirumi Tojo:  
Kirumi Tojo: how much would I give to live in a world without 'tide pods' or 'da whey' 

Himiko Yumeno: I second that...

RottenAvocado: bro those memes are as dead as Oma is gonna be if he keeps teasing Harukawa

TinyPurpleSatan: anyway

TinyPurpleSatan changed Kirumi Tojo's name to BestMoM

BestMom: I am the parent of a tiny panta loving gremlin 

GreenHeather: P L E A S E INTRODUCE YOURSELF LIKE THAT EVERYTIEM YOU MEET SOMEONE

TinyPurpleSatan: at least she's finally accepted it

BestMom: if you make Gontas name something bad or lewd I will go to your dorm and murder you

TinyPurpleSatan: EEP YES MOM

RedHeather: you don't react like that when I threaten you

TinyPurpleSatan: yeah but moms have a certain wrath to them

TinyPurpleSatan changed Gonta Gokuhara's name to ProteccHim 

YellowHeather: finally a name we can agree with

ProteccHim: but! Gonta want to protect others!

BestMom: and that is why we shall protect you my child

ProteccHim: Gonta don't understand???

Tsumugi Shirogane: we'll explain later

ProteccHim: ok! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first chapter cut off in the middle for some reason the here's the other half of chapter one lol (if anyone knows how to stop this from happening pls let me know)

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: does this mean that Oma thinks that Gonta should be protected too?

TinyPurpleSatan: MOVING ON

TinyPurpleSatan changed Miu Iruma's name to DirtyBlonde

DirtyBlonde: OK NGL THIS IS CLEVER 

TinyPurpleSatan: nihishishi~

RedHeather: it's not that clever..

TinyPurpleSatan: :o! can Maki Roll not handle me getting compliments?~

RedHeater: not when you dont deserve them.

TinyPurpleSatan: SNIIIIIIIIFFFFF

TinyPurpleSatan: YOURE SO MEAAAAANNNNN

RedHeather: shut up and keep naming people.

TinyPurpleSatan: is actually scared for his life

GreenHeather: shut up Oma

TinyPurpleSatan: OH NO THE HEATHERS ARE BACK AT IT AGAIN

TinyPurpleSatan: DANG DANG DIGGITY DANGADANG DANG DANG DIGGITY DANGADANG

RedHeather: you are aware that i know where you are and can very easily kill you at any time

TinyPurpleSatan: fine geez ;-;

TinyPurpleSatan changed Kiibo's name to LiteralHeavyMetal

LiteralHeavyMetal: THATS ROBOPHOBIC

OurLoveIsAtua: kinda funny tho

TinyPurpleSatan changed Tsumugi Shirogane's name to PlainlyAWeeb

PlainlyAWeeb: i...ok

TinyPurpleSatan: i can make it much worse i know your google search histoy

PlainlyAWeeb; EEP YES

DirtyBlonde: wait

LiteralHeavyMetal: how do you know her google search history?

TinyPurpleSatan: bcuz she sucks at passwords lmao

PlainlyAWeeb: >:(

TinyPurpleSatan changed Himiko Yumeno's name to Hufflepuff

Hufflepuff: I AM NOT A FUCKING HUFFLEPUFF

NowGoChopHisDickOff: LANGUAGE HIMIKO

Hufflepuff: I AM NOT A FISH STICKING HUFFLEPUFF

NowGoChopHisDickOff: better

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: Oma is that all the names?

TinyPurpleSatan: ye i think so 

BestMom: well i would advise we all get some sleep, it is very late

ProteccHim: ok mom!! :D

PlainlyAWeeb: that name is so fitting for him

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: night guys!

TinyPurpleSatan: night everyone except for killer-chan

RedHeather: i will kill you in your sleep.

YellowHeather: too late he already left

YellowHeather: nught guys

RedHeather: night

GreenHeather: night guys! night Maki Roll!

OurLoveIsAtua: night guys! Atua hopes you all sleep well

HumanityIs(not)Beautful: good night everyone

LiteralHeavyMetal: goodnight guys!

DirtyBlonde: NIGHT FUCKERS

SuckOnMyTenisBalls: night

Hufflepuff: nyeh, night

PlainlyAWeeb: night guys! :3 

NowGoChopHisDickOff: night!

RottenAvocado: night guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki is done  
> Oma is gay  
> Kaito has a dick on his stomach  
> what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy!

TinyPurpleSatan changed NowGoChopHisDickOff's name to GaybowDash 

GaybowDash: yes.

RedHeather: why are you starting up the chat?

RedHeather: I was happy with my phone not vibrating 50 times per second

DirtyBlonde: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hufflepuff: IS HER NAME A MOTHER FUCKING MLP REFERENCE 

GaybowDash: H I M I K O L A N G U A G E 

Hufflepuff: IS THAT A MC FISH STICKING MLP REFERENCE

TinyPurpleSatan: ye it is :3

RedHeather: do you want to die

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: yes

GreenHeather: oof

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: by the way, guys, Angie, Kirumi, Kiibo, Gonta, and Tsumugi aren't going to be here for a bit

Hufflepuff: I'm actually going too

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: correction: by the way, guys, Angie, Kirumi, Kiibo, Gonta, Tsumugi, and Himiko aren't gonna be here today 

Hufflepuff: correct k bye

DirtyBlonde: ARE THEY HAVING AN ORGY

TinyPurpleSatan: DO ROBOTS HAVE DICKS

DirtyBlonde: NOT YET 

YellowHeather: I wake up to this...

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: why are you just waking up at 3pm on a Saturday? 

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: O-O

TinyPurpleSatan: NOT YET???

GreenHeather: UM

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: oh! Good afternoon shuichi!

YellowHeather: remind me why I bother going on this chat?

TinyPurpleSatan: bcuz you love me :3

YellowHeather: shut up you fucking furry 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I thought Tsumugi was the furry?

RottenAvocado: she's not here so I'll get offended for her

RottenAvocado: 3:

TinyPurpleSatan: accurate

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: prepare yourself 

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: for what?

TinyPurpleSatan: nihishishi~

GreenHeather: STOP TYPING OUT YOUR FUCKING LAUGH

GreenHeather: brb guys I'm gunna get dressed

YellowHeather: I'm going to the rec room 

YellowHeather: wanna come Kokichi?

TinyPurpleSatan: I'll be right there!

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: aw! thats cute!

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: and gay

RedHeather: uh, anyway, what should we prepare ourselves for?

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: it will happen soon

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: thats ominous 

YellowHeather: um?

RottenAvocado: im scared

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: im terrified

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: 3

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: 2

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: 1

DirtyBlonde: I JUST HEARD KAITO SCREAM WTF

GreenHeather: WHY IS THERE A DICK ON MY STOMACH

YellowHeather: Oma just started laughing the evilest fucking laugh...

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: wait WHY are you hanging out with Oma

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: i think Maki just left her room

DirtyBlonde: youre so fucked Cockitchy

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: press f to pay respects

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: f

YellowHeather: f

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: f

DirtyBlonde: f

GayBowDash: f

RottenAvocado: f

YellowHeather: annnnddd Maki is choking Oma again

DirtyBlonde: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

YellowHeather: ATUA DAMMIT

TinyPurpleSatan: i thought i was gonna die Q~Q

DirtyBlonde: *thot

TinyPurpleSatan: BEGONE

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: why are we friends with these people?

RedHeather: im not.

TinyPurpleSatan: ouch

DirtyBlonde: ouch

Humanityis(not)Beautiful: can we kick them from the cat?

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: chat i meant chat

SuckOnMytennisBalls: lets kick them from both

YellowHeather: what...what does that even mean?

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: im tempted to...

TinyPurpleSatan: :O

TinyPurpleSatan: YOURE SO MEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN

TinyPurpleSatan: T-T

RedHeather: Shut up Oma

TinyPurpleSatan: *everyone just casually ignores the fact that i was almost killed AGAIN*

YellowHeather: its pretty much a daily occurrence at this point

TinyPurplesatan: THATS TRUE BUT STILL

Humanityis(not)Beautiful: im surprised you have made it this long

DirtyBlonde: long ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

GreenHeather: SHUT UP MIU ;__;

TinyPurpleSatan: SHUT UP HEATHER

GreenHeather: SORRY HEATHER

GreenHeather: OMG FUCK

TinyPurpleSatan: U KNO HEATHERS!?!?

RedHeather: gasp! betrayal

GreenHeather: WHY THE LIVING FUCK DID YOU PUT A DICK ON MY STOMACH

TinyPurpleSatan: whoooooooo meeeeeeee? :3

SuckOnMyTennisballs: well at least its not traced

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: wait how do YOU know its not traced

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: bcuz i may or may not have helped him

GreenHeather: :O

Greenheather: I TRUSTED YOU

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: WELL AT LEAST ITS NOT TRACED

GreenHeather: YEAH I KNEW THAT ALREADY

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: how?

GreenHeather: the dick on my stomach is actually big

DirtyBlonde: HOLY SHIT

RottenAvocado: SHFJDUJNHDEKHUIESHS

YellowHeather: Oma just looked at his phone, sighed, and chucked it at the wall

RottenAvocado: his sister is gonna be pissssseeeeddd

GreenHeather: THAT IS IF HE LIVES TO SEE HER AGAIN

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: wait so Kaito HOW is there a dick on your stomach

DirtyBlonde: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPIanist: sigh

GreenHeather: so i was tanning at the pool and i think i fell asleep SO THEN KISTER SATAN AND MISTER TENNIS DECIDE TO PUT A BANANA AND BOTTLE CAPS ON MY STOMACH AND WHEN I TANNED IT MC FUCKING LEFT THE FUCKING THING

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: wow

GaybowDash: thats...pretty hilarious tbh

GreenHeather: NO DONT BE ON HIS SIDE

RedHeather: theres sides now?

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: I cant wait for the people that arent here to read this

RottenAvocado: lmao same

YellowHeather: oh yeah kaede where are the others?

ItsYaBoiskinnyPianist: cleaning up trash i think

TinyPurpleSatan: IM SO GLAD MIU IS FINALLY GETTING CLEANED

RottenAvocado: HHUEGFEKJWKEUWIFYUWCBEWUGFUQISQP

RedHeather: of course when you get back thats the first thing you say

TinyPurplesatan: OF COURSE :D

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: why are you txting in caps

TinyPurpleSatan: I THINK I BROKE MY PHONE WHEN I THREW IT AT THE WALL

RedHeather: yeah, thats what would happen

DirtyBlonde: want me to fix it

TinyPurplesatan: NO YOUD PROBABLY MAKE IT PERVERTED YOU CUM DUMPSTER

DirtyBlonde: ;-;

DirtyBlonde: it makes me even hornier when you yell like that

TinyPurpleSatan: FUCK

YellowHeather: ANYWAY theyre cleaning up trash? like at parks and stuff?

ItsYABoiSkinnyPianist: yeah volunteer hours i think

TinyPurpleSatan: COOL

YelloWHeather: is that a lie

TinyPurpleSatan: MAYBE

GreenHeather: im still mad at you

TinyPurpleSatan: WORTH IT

TinyPurpleSatan: BRB GUYS IM GONNA GO SE IF CHEERIO FUJISNAKI CAN FIX THIS

YellowHeather: ok?

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: C H E E R I O F U J I S N A K I

RottenAvocado: im actually gonna die too

RedHeather: Um?

RottenAvocado: I MEANT GO THIS ATUA DAMNED PHONE

GreenHeather: lol

Greenheather: yeah me too

GreenHeather: i need to find out how to get this dick off

DirtyBlonde; LOOOOOOOOOOOOL

DirtyBlonde: but yeah same here

YellowHeather: Im gonna go with Oma

Humanityis(not)Beautiful:-whispers- shiiiiiip

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: i think i speak for everyone when i say i agree

RedHeather: not me

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: well, everyone except Maki

RedHeather: well, anyway, im going to talk to Pekoyama

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: im gonna chill with koizumi

Humanityis(not)Beautiful: im going to study see-saws

GaybowDash: ill join i guess?

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: why see-saws?

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: why not see-saws

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: uh...anyway, ill hang out with nidai

ItsYaBOiSkinnyPianist: ill talk to you guys tomorrow!

YellowHeather: bye

TinyPurplesatan: BYE

RottenAvocado; you should really get it fixed soon

YellowHeather: Fujisaki is fixing it now

GreenHeather: HE DOESNT DESERVE TO GET IT FIXED

ItsYaBOiSkinnyPianist: sigh..bye guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres Chapter 4! How would you guys feel if I added angst? would you like it or, or do you just want a normal crack fic

TinyPurpleSatan: guuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssssss

RottenAvocado: I'm glad you finally got your phone fixed

BestMom: did you ever get the dick off your stomach Kaito?

GreenHeather: don't remind me

Yellow Heather: so you guys read all of that...

OurLoveIsAtua: it was fucking hilarious 

Hufflepuff: i was actually crying

LiteralHeavyMetal: it was quite...interesting...

GreenHeather: NOT IF THERES A DICK ON YOUR STOMACH

DirtyBlonde: in keebs defense, it would still be interesting if you had a dick on your stomach

TinyPurpleSatan: literally everyone is ignoring me

TinyPurpleSatan: I AM HURT ;_;

YellowHeather: what was it Oma

TinyPurpleSatan: i forgot :P

YellowHeather: r u 4 real

GreenHeather: r u 3 real

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: r u 2 real

TinyPurpleSatan: ha ha -_-

PlainlyAWeeb: SHIT NOW IM CURIOUS 

TinyPurpleSatan: oh! i remember now!

YellowHeather: what was it?

TinyPurpleSatan: MY SISTER STOLE MY MOTHERFUCKINGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN FRIES

TinyPurpleSatan: ok so my phones not 100% fixed

RottenAvocado: YEAH I CAN TELL

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: SHE STOLE YOUR FRIES?!?!

DirtyBlonde: KILL HER

OurLoveIsAtua: DAMN HER TO HELL

GreenHeather: Maki roll...

RedHeather: what?

TinyPurpleSatan: HOW DARE YOU NOT CARE ABOUT MY FRIES

GreenHeather: I dont feel so good...

TinyPurpleSatan: they proceed to ignore me

GreenHeather: *whooooosh*

RedHeather: THAT MEME IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: I HATE THAT FUCKING MEME

OurLoveIsAtua: lemme guess you play fortnite too

TinyPurplesatan: and think that do you kno da whey memes are still funny

GreenHeather: OK THOSE MEMES ARE FUNNY

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: JESUS CHRIST

TinyPurplesatan: i...i was lying....

GreenHeather: FUCK

OurLoveIsAtua: waIT DO YOU ACTUALLY PLAY FORNITE

GreenHeather: MAYBE 

RedHeather: i dont want to know you anymore

GreenHeather: WAIT

BestMom: you brought this upon yourself

GreenHeather: MAKI ROLL OPEN THE DOOR

TinyPurplesatan: :D

DirtyBlonde: FUCK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

TinyPurpleSatan: MAKI ROLL OPEN THE OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE MAKI ROLL OPEN THE DOOR MAKI ROLL CAN WE NOT CAN WE NOT FIGHT ANYMORE MAKI ROLL SURELY YOURE SCARED IVE BEEN THERE I CAN SET YOU FREE MAKI ROLL DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE IM GONNA COUNT TO THREE

OurLoveisAtua: you have a problem

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist: theres too many heathers references here pls stop 

Humanityis(not)beautiful: I CAN HEAR YOU FROM ACROSS THE HALL STFU

TinyPurpleSatan: ;-;

TinyPurpleSatan: I AM HURRRRTTT

TinyPurpleSatan: DO YOU NOT LIKE MY SINGING

YellowHeather: no not really

TinyPurpleSatan: T_T

YellowHeather: OH FUCK HE STARTED AGAIN

DirtyBlonde: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

YellowHeather: STAHP IT MIU

RedHeather: shut up you fucking emo grape

HufflePuff: E M O G R A P E 

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: HOLY SHIT

ItsyaBoiSkinnyPianist changed TinyPurpleSatans name to EmoGrape

EmoGrape: wow...

Redheather: now go to the corner and think about your actions

GaybowDash: thats moms line

RedHeather: shit

GreenHeather: whered she go?

YellowHeather: who

Greenheather: mom, she was here a bit ago

EmoGrape: nishsishishishishishsi

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: WHAT DID YOU DO

EmoGrape: oh nothing

EmoGrape: i just killed her, thats all

PlainlyAWeeb: THATS

ProteccHim: NO! BAD OMA! UNGENTALMENLY! GENTLEMEN DO NOT KILL PEOPLE!

BestMom: you just made Gonta start crying

BestMom: i demand an explanation, or else.

EmoGrape: EEP YES

ProteccHim: WAIT MOM ALIVE

BestMom: of course i am, what made you think that i died?

GreenHeather: scroll up.

BestMom: oh.

YellowHeather: she just grabbed a spoon

YellowHeather: you better run

Emogrape: O SHIT O SHIT O SHIT O SHIT

BestMom: now go to the corner and think about your actions

EmoGrape: YES MOM

EmoGrape: *sits in corner*

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: thats...

BestMom: sigh

EmoGrape: ILL JUST SING IN THE CORNER

YellowHeather: O GOD

GreenHeather: PLS DONT

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: PLS NO MORE HEATHERS

EmoGrape: OK NO MORE HEATHERS

RedHeather: if you sing again i will murder you

ProteccHim: NO! DO NOT MURDER FRIENDS!

EmoGrape: KEEP IT POSITIVE

EmoGrape: AS YOU SLAP HER TO THE FLOOR

EmoGrape: KEEP IT POSITIVE

LiteralHeavyMetal: AS YOU PULL HER HAIR AND CALL HER WHORE

OurLoveIsAtua: YOU CAN TAKE HER IN A FIGHT

GreenHeather: YOU AND HE WILL REUNITE 

EmoGrape: YOU KNOW WERE RIGHT

GreenHeather: WERE POSITIVE

EmoGrape: KILL HER

OurLoveisAtua: KILL HER

GreenHeather: KILL HER

LiteralHeavyMetal: TALK ABOUT IT KINDLY

DirtyBlonde: omg keebs

RedHeather: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT KAITO

GreenHeather: I LOVE THAT SONG I COULDNT HELP IT

OurLoveisAtua: Atua told me to join in with them

DirtyBlonde: betrayal ;___;

RedHeather: KAITO YOURE BETTER THAN THIS

GreenHeather: IM SORRRRRRYYYYYY ;___;

RedHeather: im leaving

RedHeather: i need to mentally prepare myself for school tomorrow

EmoGrape: ye bcuz you have like 2 classes with meeeee!! :3

RedHeather: exactly.

GreenHeather: bye maki roll!

GreenHeather: im gonna go too, i promised Oowada that i would watch a movie with him

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: what movie?

GreenHeather: Titanic..

YellowHeather: nice

YellowHeather: hey Oma?

EmoGrape: ye?

YellowHeather: wanna watch a movie with me?

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: aw thats so cute!

EmoGrape ye ok!!

YellowHeather: meet me in my room?

DirtyBlonde: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

EmoGrape: YKNOW WHAT IM NOT EVEN MAD MIU

EmoGrape: yeah im coming Saihara chan

GaybowDash: im gonna do some aikido! any girls wanna come?

Hufflepuff: ill come

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: me too!

ProteccHim: Gonta come too :D

GaybowDash: well...normally i wouldnt let a boy join, but ill make an exception for you gonta!

ProteccHim: Yay! :D

PlainlyAWeeb: wellllll

PlainlyAWeeb: ANGIE RYOMA MIU AND RANTARO PLS WATCH SOME ANIME WITH ME

OurLoveIsAtua: o-kay!~

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: ive nothing better to do

DirtyBlonde: ok sure

RottenAvocado: fine

PlainlyAWeeb: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BestMom: Shinguji, i was cleaning your lab, but i do not know what i can touch and what not to touch, can you help me?

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: okay

EmoGrape: *comes in through wall and whispers* shiiiiiip


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oma made a movie watching buddy  
> Kaito sucks at math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to say here..I hope you enjoy???  
> Also we hit over 1000 hits?? I never expected people to actually read this lmao

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: so I just made a Harry Potter mad lib??

GaybowDash: what's a mad lib??

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: it's a thing where you fill in things like it says verb so then you put in a verb and it makes this either super funny or perverted story 

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: I'm not explaining this well

EmoGrape: look it up you hetero

GaybowDash: WHAT THE F U C K DID YOU JUST CALL ME

GaybowDash: but yeah I'll look it up

GaybowDash: ohhhhh I get it

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: but this is like the best thing I've ever made???

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: send. Now.

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: In his second term at Hogwarts School of Kayayday and Wizardry, Harry Potter (Tenko ) is warned by a/an Ouma's Gf named Dobby that Tomato will Fuck when he returns to Hogwarts. Besides the fact that he is still Fucked by Professor Snape (Thanos) and Worked by Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton), Harry gets off to a Moist start with his two best Kayaydays , Ron Weasly (Rupert Grint) and Hermione Granger (Bob The Builder ). Also, famous Detective Gilderoy Lockhart (Kenneth Branagh) has joined the Hogwarts staff and is the new Defense Against the Wet Arts teacher. But now, Hogwarts students are Greatlybeing turned into Skin. But who is the one doing it? Malfoy? Magician Hagrid (Robbie Coltrane)? or even Harry? But what if it`s Lord Voldemort trying to make his Sticky return? 

Hufflepuff: WILL VOLDEMORT MAKE HIS S T I C K Y RETURN

RottenAvocado: hermione granger is played by bob the builder confirmed???

BestMom: Ouma's gf??

ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist: it said to put in a mythical creature.

EmoGrape: ouch 

EmoGrape: WAIT GF???

EmoGrape: G F??

LiteralHeavyMetal: kayayday?

ProteccHim: what's a kayayday

EmoGrape changed ItsYaBoiSkinnyPianist's name to Kayayday

LiteralHeavyMetal: oh

ProteccHim: oh

Kayayday:oh shuichi, I see you're online!

OurLoveIsAtua: how did the movie go?

YellowHeather: it was really good! We binged old Disney movies 

YellowHeather: and Oma cried

YellowHeather: twice 

EmoGrape: THE ENDING WAS REALLY DEPRESSING SHUT UP OK

DirtyBlonde: DID YOU 2 FUCK

EmoGrape: UNFORTUNATELY NOT

Kayayday: UNFORTUNATELY 

YellowHeather: UNFORTUNATELY?!

EmoGrape: that was a lie of course~

DirtyBlonde: I'm sure pooichi just got super excited

DirtyBlonde: I HAVE PLENTY OF STUFF IF YOU NEED TO LET OFF SOME STEAM

YellowHeather: OMFG MIUUU

YellowHeather: -internal screaming-

EmoGrape: your internal screaming sounds a lot like external screaming.

YellowHeather: -EXTERNAL SCREAMING-

EmoGrape: BUT NOW I HAVE A MOVIE WATCHING BUDDY

BestMom: Shuichi you betrayed us.

YellowHeather: how did I betray you?

RedHeather: you basically just binged Disney movies with the devil himself 

YellowHeather: OH COME ON HES NOT THAT BAD

YellowHeather: AND YOU KNOW WHAT

GreenHeather: whaaaat?

YellowHeather: IM ORGANIZING A MEETING WHERE WERE ALL GONNA WATCH DISNEY MOVIES

EmoGrape: AND HEATHERS

Kayayday: NO MORE HEATHERS

DirtyBlonde: no.

RedHeather: no way in hell. 

YellowHeather: pleaaassssseeeee

RedHeather: you sound like Oma.

YellowHeather: but it'll be fun!

GreenHeather: says the person who thinks SAO is a good anime

YellowHeather: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD KEEP THAT A SECRET KAITO

EmoGrape: SAYS THE PERSON WHO PLAYS FORTNITE

GreenHeather: SHUT UP

BestMom: while I hate to interrupt whatever...this...is, we are all late for school.

EmoGrape: O SHI O SHIT O SHIT O SHIT

YellowHeather: DAMMIT

GreenHeather: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STYLE MY HAIR IN 5 MINUTES

RedHeather: FIVE MINUTES?

GreenHeather: IT USUALLY TAKES 30

RedHeather: 3 0 M I N U T E S?!

GreenHeather: FUCK WE GOTTA GO MAKI ROLL

RedHeather: I'm already there.

GreenHeather: YOU BETRAYED ME!!

EmoGrape: lmao

-oh looooook a time skip-

GreenHeather: help???

Kayayday: what?

GreenHeather: I DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING 

Kayayday: I'm not in the mood to consider my existence right now Kaito.

GreenHeather: WITH MATH

Kayayday: oh...

Kayayday: for a second there I thought you were having an existential crisis

BestMom: why are you two texting eachother? You're literally five seats away from eachother 

Kayayday: bcuz were lazy

GreenHeather: bcuz were lazy

BestMom: I can tutor you in math after school if you want Momota

GreenHeather: PLEASE

Kayayday: are we the only ones online right now?

BestMom: yes because everyone else is talking to eachother.

GreenHeather: ugh

EmoGrape: the chats alive? Count me in!

GreenHeather: SHIT

Kayayday: WE SUMMONED HIM

EmoGrape: also I'm pretty sure shinguji is organizing a cult thing

EmoGrape: with ghosts.

GreenHeather: THAT BETTTTTTTTER BE A LIIEEEEEEEEEEE

EmoGrape: you're shaking so much you can't even type right

YellowHeather: Oma...you know how Kaito gets about these things...

EmoGrape: yeah that's why I'm doing it

YellowHeather: please stop

EmoGrape: finnneeeeee

EmoGrape: I'm watching Korekiyo go on a see-saw right now 

YellowHeather: WHAT WHY

YellowHeather: A SEE-SAW

YellowHeather: WHHHHHH

Kayayday: I think I'd rather hav

Kayayday: I think I'd rather have the cult thing

Kayayday: anyway lunch is almost over you guys

EmoGrape: well fuck.

GreenHeather: bye guys except for Oma

YellowHeather: right bye

BestMom: thanks kaede for letting us know, bye everyone


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu looks like an egg and Kiibo doesnt understand

DirtyBlonde: I look like an egg right now...

LiteralHeavyMetal: what does that even mean?

DirtyBlonde: that I look like an egg

LiteralHeavyMetal: how does that even work?

DirtyBlonde: oml

Kayayday: ...

LiteralHeavyMetal: WHAT? Did your head become pointy and your body compress or something??

DirtyBlonde: I just said I look like one

DirtyBlonde: I didn't just suddenly turn into an egg

Kayayday: you know how people say they look like a potato

Kayayday: well it's like that

DirtyBlonde: I take pride in that ;) 

Kayayday: BEST FRIED EGG FRIEEEENNNDDDD

LiteralHeavyMetal: THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE TO ME. Like I barely understand potato, but egg???

DirtyBlonde: face palms

EmoGrape: this started as a simple text

EmoGrape: now we need to explain what looking like an egg means to kiibo

LiteralHeavyMetal: IM SO CONFUSED. PEOPLE NEED TO STOP COMPARING THEMSELVES TO FOOD

DirtyBlonde: WHY?

GreenHeather: food is life

RedHeather: we are alive

YellowHeather: we=food

iteralHeavyMetal: Well yeah, we can be eaten technically BUT WE ARE NOT EGGS OR POTATOES 

DirtyBlonde: ok ok nvm 

DirtyBlonde: forget I said anything

LiteralHeavyMetal: I DONT UNDERSTAND

LiteralHeavyMetal: IRUMA SAN

Kayayday: wait it's 2 am on a Tuesday...why are we up

EmoGrape: is that an actual question or is it rhetorical?

DirtyBlonde: I for one am surprised that Oma knows what rhetorical means

YellowHeather: he doesn't. He asked me what it means.

EmoGrape: BETRAYAL

EmoGrape: YOU KNOW WHAT I DIDNT WANNA DO THIS BUT I HAVE TO

EmoGrape changed YellowHeathers name to Emo

Emo: sigh

RedHeather: accurate

Emo: MAKI HOW DARE YOU

Emo: UGH NOW OUR NAMES MATCH

EmoGrape: YOUR NAMES MATCHED WITH KAITOS AND HARUMAKIS

RedHeather: don't call me that

EmoGrape: BUT YOU DONT WANT IT TO MATCH WITH ME

EmoGrape: HMPH

Emo: stop pouting

EmoGrape: NO

EmoGrape: I WILL NEVER STOP POUTING 

EmoGrape: TREES WILL BURN

EmoGrape: GLACIERS WILL MELT

EmoGrape: AND I WONT STOP POUTING 

EmoGrape: NEVER, SAIHARA, NEVER

EmoGrape: wait what were we talking about

RottenAvocado: EAT UR SALAD K I D S 

EmoGrape: HHH

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: HE JUST BURST INTO MY LAB SHOUTING EAT UR SALAD KIDS

Kayayday: RANTARO ARE YOU OK

RottenAvocado: IM AN EMO TEEN

RottenAvocado: REEEEEEEEEEEE

GreenHeather: ??????????????

OurLoveIsAtua: is he high

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I don't know

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I'm scaredddddd

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: djgjjjj

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: g

DirtyBlonde: RYOMA

RottenAvocado: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING

RottenAvocado: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING

EmoGrape: MEME MAN MEME MAN MEME MAN

BestMom: Ryoma just ran into the kitchen

BestMom: Rantaro didn't kill him, don't worry 

LiteralHeavyMetal: good. But...WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH RANTARO 

EmoGrape: heck

Kayayday: heck

RottenAvocado: H E C K

RottenAvocado: ⚫️〰⚫️

RedHeather: im gonna murder a fucker

EmoGrape: are we sure he isn't just high

Kayayday: j u s t high???

DirtyBlonde: -shrug-

RottenAvocado: I dunnnooooo what's wrong w meeee

RottenAvocado: baaaaaabbbbeeee

Kayayday: I'm coming babe...

YellowHeather: WAIT

GreenHeather: BABE??

Kayayday: O H 

Kayayday: S H IT I FORGOT

Kayayday: WELL I NEED TO GO HELP RANTARO WE WILL TALK LATRRR

\-----------------------------------

YellowHeather: is he ok?

Kayayday: he's fine

Kayayday: M I U

DirtyBlonde: IM SORRRRYYYYYY

Kayayday: sigh

GreenHeather: is he ok kaede?

YellowHeather: I literally just asked that...

Kayayday: he's sleeping on my lap

EmoGrape: so she spiked his drink

Kayayday: yeah...

EmoGrape: oof

RedHeather: WITH W H A T

Kayayday: it's 3 am we should go

OurLoveIsAtua: but you 2 are dating??

Kayayday: yeah, sorry I didn't tell you all sooner...

YellowHeather: it's ok!

DirtyBlonde: there was definitely too much sexual tension for you 2 not to be dating!!

GreenHeather: congrats guys

RedHeather: you two will be good together 

Kayayday: thanks guys!

Kayayday: but we need to all get to sleep

EmoGrape: well like half of us are already asleep

YellowHeather: yeah

EmoGrape: I'm just gonna say night for everyone 

EmoGrape: "night guys!"

EmoGrape: k bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look Tsumugi is finally in a chapter  
> souda, Gundam, Ibuki, and Peko are here too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of something....  
> if Suicide and stuff like that triggers you, you might wanna sit out for the next 2 chapters  
> i hope you all enjoy anway!  
> Also things are gonna get really ooc sorry bout that

Emo: Oma where are you 

EmoGrape: nooooo wherrrreeeee~

Emo: Oma.

EmoGrape: ...

EmoGrape: rooftop

ProteccHim: Gonta got him!

EmoGrape: I hate you, you know that?

Emo: you'll thank me for this

BestMom: what is going on?

EmoGrape: none of your business

Emo: DMs, Tojo?

BestMom: okay

EmoGrape: -_-

GreenHeather: what, is gonta making you have an 'insect meet and greet'?

EmoGrape: sure

BestMom: ah..

BestMom: I see what's happening

GreenHeather: what's happening?! I don't like being in the dark!

EmoGrape: no one tell him.

RedHeather: what's happening Oma?

RedHeather: tell us or else.

EmoGrape: ooooo~ is that a threat?~

RedHeather: it's a promise.

EmoGrape: gud 4 u

Kayayday: what's going on

EmoGrape: now look at what you've done Saihara

EmoGrape: you woke up Bakamatsu 

Kayayday: BAKAMATSU?!

PlainlyAWeeb: but what's happening?

EmoGrape has removed himself from the chat

GreenHeather: Oma???

Emo: holy shit

Emo: we we gotta go

Emo: cmon Gonta

ProteccHim: coming!!

BestMom: I will go too

GreenHeather: ???

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I'm going too

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I think I know what's going on

GreenHeather: YEAH BUT I DONT

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I'll tell ya later

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: just

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: don't worry about it

GreenHeather: ok...

irtyBlonde: um

DirtyBlonde: guys

DirtyBlonde: I know this is a bad time 

DirtyBlonde: but 

DirtyBlonde: Help

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: um?

RottenAvocado: oh god 

RottenAvocado: I'm scared

PlainlyAWeeb: what did you do

LiteralHeavyMetal: do you want me to leaf you alone

LiteralHeavyMetal: we just need to find the root of the problem 

LiteralHeavyMetal: I think this is aloe for me

Hufflepuff: UM

DirtyBlonde: I WENT TO TALK TO HIM

DirtyBlonde: AND HE WAS LIKE THIS

DirtyBlonde: HE WAS JUST CHANTING PUNS IN A MONOTONE VOICE

LiteralHeavyMetal: dew these puns have an end

LiteralHeavyMetal: rose and rose of puns

GaybowDash: I CAN JUST HEAR HIM WALKING DOWN THE HALLS

GaybowDash: RECITING PUNS 

GaybowDash: JUST DRONING ON AND ON

LiteralHeavyMetal: water we doing with our lives

LiteralHeavyMetal: I hate to beet the dead horse but we're punny yo

Kayayday: Y O??

GreenHeather: OMFG

LiteralHeavyMetal: these puns rock

LiteralHeavyMetal: lettuce make more

RedHeather: Pls don't 

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: who did this to you

LiteralHeavyMetal: I hate to bug you but can we trees keep this going

PlainlyAWeeb: W A I T

PlainlyAWeeb: I may not be a detective but since Saihara isn't here and I've watched my fair share of mystery animes I'm going to take control of this situation

PlainlyAWeeb: WHO BROKE KIIBO

PlainlyAWeeb: INVESTIGATION START

LiteralHeavyMetal: wood you like more puns guys?

OurLoveIsAtua: I just woke up that's why I wasn't here but me and Atua are in!

PlainlyAWeeb: ok

PlainlyAWeeb: so it seems he's been brainwashed

DirtyBlonde: brainwashed??

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: isn't he a robot? How can a robot be brainwashed?

PlainlyAWeeb: I DONT KNOW

LiteralHeavyMetal: I ain't kid ding 

GaybowDash: ok fuck it

GaybowDash removed LiteralHeavyMetal from the chat

GaybowDash: it's temporary 

DirtyBlonde: ok 

PlainlyAWeeb: let's just assume that he's been brainwashed 

DirtyBlonde: there actually is stuff like that in his lab

Kayayday: brainwashing stuff?

DirtyBlonde: yeah 

PlainlyAWeeb: ok...um anyways

PlainlyAWeeb: who, besides Miu and Kiibo, can get into his lab??

RedHeather: no one. Only those two can go in there 

Kayayday: SORE WA CHIGAU YO

Kayayday: actually, Oma and Souda can both get in there

RedHeather: how?

DirtyBlonde: well Oma can pick locks

DirtyBlonde: but for Souda one time Kaeidiot and I broke one of Kiibos machines

DirtyBlonde: and we gave Souda a key to his lab so that he could come and go as he please 

DirtyBlonde: because we needed him to fix it

DirtyBlonde: and as far as I know he still has it 

GaybowDash: well there's only one thing to do

PlainlyAWeeb: right!

PlainlyAWeeb added Kazuichi Souda to the chat

RottenAvocado changed Kazuichi Soudas name to Suspect 

Suspect: ummm?

Suspect: suspect for what

DirtyBlonde: YOU BROKE KIIBO

Suspect: I did what??

RottenAvocado: INTERROGATION START

PlainlyAWeeb: THATS MY LINE YOU ASS

Suspect: interrogation???

Suspect: ok

Suspect: what did I apparently do?

DirtyBlonde: YOU BROKE KIIBO

Suspect: ???

Suspect: Amami 

Suspect: explain???

RottenAvocado: it's better if I just show you

RottenAvocado added Kiibo to the chat

Kiibo: you goat girl

Kiibo: we goat this

Kiibo: goat all them puns

Kiibo: I'm pawsitive that everyone hates these

Suspect: AJDHDJDJSKSKFJRJF

Suspect: HOLLLYY SHIIIIIT

PlainlyAWeeb: you have a key to his lab, correct?

Suspect: so you think I did this?

DirtyBlonde: who else would

Kayayday: Oma has an alibi

Kayayday: you're our only suspect

Suspect: do you know the time of the crime

PlainlyAWeeb: ...

RottenAvocado: then that's our next mystery! When this happened!

Hufflepuff: last night before the night time announcement

DirtyBlonde: he talked to me last night at 2

DirtyBlonde: but I don't think we talked after that

Kiibo: quit horsing around

Kiibo: I'm leafing 

PlainlyAWeeb: ok

PlainlyAWeeb: so the crime took place between 3 am last night and 7 am today

Suspect: ha!

Suspect: I have an alibi!

GaybowDash: what? You do?

Suspect added Gundam Tanaka to the chat

Suspect changed Gundam Tanakas name to DarkLord

DarkLord: what is this

Suspect: GUNDAM BABE

Suspect: TELL THEM WHERE I WAS LAST NIGHT

DarkLord: very well. The Shark Spirit and I were in my abode together until the wee hours of morning. We were teaching my Dark Devas dark magic.

OurLoveIsAtua: Atua says that checks out!

PlainlyAWeeb: that makes sense 

Kayayday: uhh

Kayayday: S H A R K S P I R I T

DarkLord: is that all you muggles want?

Hufflepuff: M U G G L E?!

Hufflepuff: HOW FRICKEN DARE YOU

DarkLord: you're a Hufflepuff? Ha! Pathetic! Slytherin is definitely far superior.

Kayayday: guys

Kayayday: stop your geeking

Kayayday: have you forgotten that we have a situation

Kiibo: I goat to go

Kiibo: well we're in a pickle

Kiibo: but I'm rooting for you

DarkLord: ...

DarkLord: oh

DarkLord: did I just prove my counterparts innocence?

Suspect: YEAH BABE THANKS

DarkLord: last night at around 5:30 am when I was getting more darkness fuel I saw three figures walking toward the direction of the robots lab

DarkLord: that may help you 

PlainlyAWeeb: WHO??

DarkLord: I could not tell, seeing as they were there for about five seconds

Kayayday: well thank you for your help Tanaka Kun

DarkLord has removed himself from the chat 

Suspect: can I go too now??

Suspect: because you know I'm innocent

RottenAvocado: is there anything else that you know?

Kiibo: Carrot to join me?

RottenAvocado: THATS IT

RottenAvocado removed Kiibo from the chat

Suspect: a bro does not blame another bro

Suspect: it's the bro pact

PlainlyAWeeb: ???

Kayayday: pls 

OurLoveIsAtua: tell us or I will send Atua to curse you

RedHeather: she means me

Suspect: eeee

Suspect: I'm assuming that's Harukawa 

GreenHeather: yup

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: tell us

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: or I will release my secret weapon

Suspect: I CANT BREAK THE BRO PACT

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: then you leave me no choice

GaybowDash: whooooo boy

Suspect: wh

Suspect: whwhwhehehwheheheheheheheheeheheheheeeehdhhdchcncb

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: will you confess now?

Suspect: AMAMI YOU HAVE THE WEIRDEST FREINDS

RottenAvocado: what did he do

Suspect: HE JUST CLIMED THROUGH THE VENTS AND JUMPED INTO MY ROOM AND STARTED TICKLING ME

Kayayday: pft

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: confess.

Suspect: mmm

Suspect: talk to Ibuki

Suspect: good?

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: my work here is done

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: now I will go back to lurking in the shadows

Suspect: you and Gundam would be good friends 

GaybowDash: ok you can leave now

Kayayday: thanks Souda!

PlainlyAWeeb removed Suspect from the chat

PlainlyAWeeb added Ibuki Mioda to the chat

RottenAvocado changed Ibuki Miodas name to SuspectII

SuspectII: ???

SuspectII: IBUKI IS CONFUSED 

GaybowDash: read the chat history 

SuspectII: OOHH IBUKI GETS IT

SuspectII: SOOO

SuspectII: YES I DID ASK SOUDA POP TO GIVE ME HIS KEY

SuspectII: BUT I ONLY DID IT FOR PEKO

SuspectII: SHE ASKED ME TO

SuspectII: THEN JUST ASK HER

PlainlyAWeeb added Peko Pekoyama to the chat

GaybowDash removed SuspectII from the chat 

RottenAvocado changed Peko Pekoyamas name to Sword

Sword: I'll tell you everything you need to know

Sword: young master and I's fun is over anyway 

Kayayday: huh?

DirtyBlonde: well that was easy

Sword: but first you need to explain the entire plan to me

PlainlyAWeeb: why?...

Sword: parallels I think

RottenAvocado: parallels to what??

Sword: I have no idea 

Sword: and I know how to fix this

Sword: don't worry 

Kayayday: alright guys

DirtyBlonde: Let's go over the case one more time!

PlainlyAWeeb: yes!

PlainlyAWeeb: so it started at 5:30 am, when Pekoyama and Kuzuryu went to Kiibos lab.

RottenAvocado: thanks to Tanakas account, we found out the time of the crime 

GreenHeather: but it actually started sometime before that, when Souda gave Mioda his key

RedHeather: Then, Mioda gave the Key to Pekoyama. I assume Pekoyama asked for it because Kuzuryu told her to

HumanityIs(not)beautiful: and because Pekoyama is not that close to Souda, she asked Mioda to do it for her 

OurLoveIsAtua: after they got the key, they went to his lab to begin the prank/plan

GaybowDash: afterward, they sent Kiibo out and started this whole thing

Sword: yes, you got that right 

Sword: it was fucking hilarious 

Sword: I didn't think it would actually work

Sword: buuuut

Sword: since you figured it out I'll fix him

OurLoveIsAtua: thank Atua 

Sword: ok I'm done 

Sword added Kiibo to the chat

Kiibo: what

Kiibo: what happened 

GaybowDash: scroll up

Kiibo: oh

iibo: I apologize 

DirtyBlonde: THANK FUCKING GOD YOURE BACK

Kiibo: eh

OurLoveIsAtua: our work here is done!

Kayayday: well we're all gonna go now

Sword: goodbye

Kayayday removed Sword from the chat 

Kayayday: alright bye guys!

DirtyBlonde: WAIT

DirtyBlonde changed Kiibos name to MetalAhoge 

MetalAhoge: why

DirtyBlonde: because


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play finish the lyric  
> and Kaito taught Gonta what memes are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo boy  
> I hope you all enjoy! (that rhymed heheh)

Kokichi Oma joined the chat

Kokichi Oma changed his name to OwO

OwO: IM BACK BITCHES

PlainlyAWeeb: what happened 

DirtyBlonde: yeah what happened

GreenHeather: Damn deja vu 

ProteccHim: Oma-Kun is ok! Please do not worry about him!

OwO: thanks G

BestMom: what happened is none of your concern

GreenHeather: UGHHH

RedHeather: why'd you have to come back

OwO: BCUZ YOUD ALL MISS ME

OwO: DUH

MetalAhoge: that...might be true

MetalAhoge: but seeing as what happened yesterday we don't need you to make things...not boring..

OwO: WAIT 

MetalAhoge: yes?

OwO: WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY 

MetalAhoge:...

Kayayday: read the chat history 

OwO: ok

Emo: please don't ask Oma what happened 

Emo: let's just act like nothing did

GreenHeather: BRO

GreenHeather: WHY

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: what makes you think that he'll tell you

GreenHeather: UH

GreenHeather: fuck

OwO: WHAT THE F U C K KIIBO

MetalAhoge: IT WASNT MY FAULT

OwO: THOSE ARE REALLY BAD PUNS

OwO: LIKE I CAN APPRECIATE A BAD PUN

OwO: BUT

OwO: HOLY SHOT

RottenAvocado sent a photo

Kayayday: BBY WHY IS THERE A PIC OF JESUS PLAYING GOLF

RottenAvocado: GET IT?!

OwO: omfg

PlainlyAWeeb: she fucking dead

RedHeather: GIMME YOUR FUCKING MONEY

GreenHeather: MAKI ROLL YES

GreenHeather: JOIN THE MEMES

GreenHeather: ROAD WORK AHEAD

Kayayday: UH YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES

ProteccHim: they followin me ma

RottenAvocado: who?! Who's following you?!

ProteccHim: the bugs

DirtyBlonde: JAGKDJSJDJFFJDJ

OwO: GONTA

Emo: WHO DID THIS TO YOU 

BestMom: WHO CORRUPTED HIM

OwO: ok that was NOT me

OwO: I swear

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: why can I hear loud footsteps and giggling 

RedHeather: it's probably Oma

MetalAhoge: no, I can hear it too. The footsteps are way too loud for it to be someone as light as Oma

DirtyBlonde: Kaito??

GreenHeather: whaaaat

BestMom: DID YOU DO THIS

GreenHeather: noooo

OwO: YOU CANT EVEN LIE BY TXTING

OwO: YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT 

GreenHeather: OK HE ASKED WHAT ARE MEMES SO OF COURSE I HAD TO EXPLAIN 

ProteccHim: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING 

ProteccHim: DO YOU KNO DA WHEY

OwO changed ProteccHims name to MemeMan

MemeMan: ok Gonta can work with this 

RedHeather: he changed so much 

RedHeather: Momota why

GreenHeather: HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO SAY NO TO GONTA

GreenHeather: ITS IMPOSSIBLE 

GreenHeather: and sorry love you Maki roll

RedHeather:...

RedHeather: ❤

Kayayday: WAIT W H A T

GreenHeather: oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys

Kayayday: HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US

GreenHeather: YOU DIDNT TELL US THAT YOU AND AMAMI WERE DATING

Kayayday: ok Tru

Emo: I can hear Oma laughing from here

OwO: I CANT FUCKING BRRATHE

Emo: are you ok

OwO: NO

OwO: I FELL OFF MY BED BCYZ I WAS LAUGHING 

RottenAvocado: that explains the loud thud I just heard

OwO: SAIAHHHAEAA CHQAB

OwO: I CANT THPE TODAY

Emo: did you mean to say Saihara chan 

OwO: PERHAPS

OwO: OK ANWAY

OwO: does anyone have any ideas for what we could do today

Kayayday: finish the lyric!

OwO: no.

OwO: wait...

OwO: actually that's not a bad idea 

Kayayday: ok! You all know how to play?

OwO: but I should explain it

OwO: IM THE ULTIMATE SUPREME LEADER

OwO: I SHOULD LEAD

Kayayday: BUT IM THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE

OwO: HUFF

OwO: FINE

OwO: ONLY BECAUSE SAIHARA CHAN WILL GET MAD AT ME

Kayayday: okay

PlainlyAWeeb: I don't know how to play

MemeMan: neither does Gonta

RottenAvocado: so someone will start a song

Kayayday: and someone will continue the lyrics 

Emo: and it goes until no one knows the next lyric

OwO: also you can only go once 

OwO: bcuz if you didn't you would just type the entire song 

RottenAvocado: and it wouldn't be fair

MemeMan: oh Gonta gets it

PlainlyAWeeb: who's going to go first 

Kayayday: I can!!

Emo: ok

Kayayday: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

RottenAvocado: oh what a shame that you came here with someone 

Emo: so while you're here in my arms

OwO: let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

GreenHeather: we're gonna die young

OwO: WAIT MOMOTA YOU KNOW KESHA

GreenHeather: I ONLY KNOW THAT PART

PlainlyAWeeb: WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

DirtyBlonde: DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOOO DO DO DO DO DODODODO DO DO DO

MetalAhoge: HOLY

MetalAhoge: HECK

MemeMan: uhhh

RedHeather: does anyone know the next line?

GreenHeather: yum farts ow our mines?

Kayayday: JESUS

PlainlyAWeeb: I don't know the next lyrics but I feel like that's not it...

Emo: I just looked it up 

Emo: it's "young hearts out our minds" 

GreenHeather: oh.

GreenHeather: I WAS CLOSE

RedHeather: you really weren't

BestMom: so that's how we play?

Kayayday: yup!

OwO: IM GOING NEXT

Emo: go for it

OwO: you chucked me out like I was trash for that you should be dead

OwO: but but but

GreenHeather:....

GreenHeather: then it hit me like a flash

Emo: what if high school went away instead

OwO: GASP

MemeMan: those *ssholes are the key

PlainlyAWeeb: pure

RedHeathe  
RedHeather: ...they're keeping you away from me....

BestMom: they made you blind 

RottenAvocado: messed up your mind

DirtyBlonde: NO ONE ELSE KNOWS HEATHERS OMA 

OwO: fine fine...

OwO: meme man

MemeMan: yes?

OwO: do a memey song

MemeMan: ok

MemeMan: how can you see into my eyes like open doors

Kayayday: leading you down into my core 

RottenAvocado: where I've become so numb, without a soul 

OwO: a dead meme but it's good

OwO: my spirits sleeping somewhere cold

GreenHeather: until you find it there 

RedHeather: and lead it back home

Emo: WAKE ME UP 

BestMom: WAKE ME UP INSIDE

MetalAhoge: CANT WAKE UP

DirtyBlonde: WOOOO FUCK YEAH 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: sigh 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: WAKE ME UP INSIDE 

DirtyBlonde: SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE

PlainlyAWeeb: everyone already said something

Kayayday: we start again I guess

Kayayday: CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK

OwO: WAKE ME UP

GreenHeather: BID MY BLOOD TO RUN

RedHeather: ugh...I can't wake up...

Emo: BEFORE I COME UNDONE

BestMom: save me

MetalAhoge: save me from the nothing I've become

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: now that i now what I'm without

DirtyBlonde: PENIS

MetalAhoge: why?..

DirtyBlonde: YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME

MemeMan: breathe into Gonta and make Gonta real

DirtyBlonde: kinky

PlainlyAWeeb: bring me to life

OwO: OK THIS IS KINDA SCARY

GreenHeather: YEAH HOW DO WE ALL KNOW IT

Emo: memes

RottenAvocado: this was fun

RottenAvocado: but I'm exhausted 

OwO: me too

OwO: night 

Kayayday: night everyone!

\-----------------------------------  
Emo: so

Emo: you managed to distract them for now

Emo: they won't forget about this

OwO: they don't need to

OwO: if you think I'm ever going to explain, you're wrong 

Emo: but Oma

OwO: and you promised you wouldn't tell them

Emo: yeah but

OwO: you promised, Saihara.

OwO: I'm going to bed. 

Emo: don't do anything stupid, ok?

OwO: night.

Emo: night...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems really rushed Im not good at angst hh the next chapters are better i swear  
> I hope you all enjoy anyway

Emo: GUYS

Emo: IM REALLY SCARED AND IM FREAKING OUT

Kayayday: what's going on?

GreenHeather: YEAH

GreenHeather: WILL YOU FINALLY TELL US WHATS BEEN GOING ON

Emo: FINE

Emo: JUST BECAUSE I NEED HELP

Emo: remember when Oma left the chat a few days ago

PlainlyAWeeb: yeah?

Emo: he

Emo: he was trying to kill himself

GreenHeather: WHAT

GreenHeather: WHAT THE FUCK

Emo: AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS AND IM FREAKING OUT

Kayayday: @OwO

Kayayday: where are you?

OwO: nowhere

OwO: ooooo

OwO: am I in trouble?~

GreenHeather: YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!

GreenHeather: WHY

OwO:....

OwO: you told them?

Emo: I had to

OwO: you promised 

OwO: YOU PROMISED 

Emo: Oma

OwO: why are you even looking for me

Kayayday: where are you?

OwO: what makes you think I'll tell you

PlainlyAWeeb: why would you try to do someone like that

PlainlyAWeeb: SOMETHING 

PlainlyAWeeb: I MEANT SOMETHING

OwO: will you all just fucking stop caring about me

GreenHeather: NO!

OwO: fine then

OwO left the chat

Emo: GUYS

Emo: IM REALLY SCARED

Kayayday: Rantaro, Kaito, Tsumugi, and I are coming

PlainlyAWeeb: I CANT GO IM IN CLASS

GreenHeather: THEN SKIP

PlainlyAWeeb: I CANT IM IN HIS CLASS

PlainlyAWeeb: YOU KNOW HOW STRICT HE IS

PlainlyAWeeb: ITS A MIRACLE IM ABLE TO TEXT

Kayayday: ok Tsumugi I'll give you the play by play of what's happening 

PlainlyAWeeb: ok

PlainlyAWeeb: thanks Kaede

Kayayday: now lets go save our friend!

RottenAvocado: meet me in my room ok guys 

Emo: wouldn't it just be easier to text like this 

GreenHeather: yeah

Kayayday: alright 

Kayayday: when was the last time anyone saw him

Emo: we were hanging out before school started but he was acting really weird and I knew he wasn't ok but I didn't want to make him mad and say anything and then classes started and we agreed to sit together during lunch but he didn't come and he wasn't in class and now I'm really scared

Kayayday: you really care about him, don't you?

Emo: YES HES MY BEST FRIEND

Emo: I LOVE HIM 

PlainlyAWeeb: you

RottenAvocado: love him?

Kayayday: awww

GreenHeather: I KNEW IT

GreenHeather: CMON SIDEKICK

GreenHeather: LETS FIND YOUR FURRY BOYFRIEND 

GreenHeather: FUTURE 

GreenHeather: that ruined the mood I was going for

Kayayday: wasn't he on the roof the last time this happened 

Emo: yeah...

Emo: I'm going to check there

Kayayday: I'll come with you

RottenAvocado: cmon Kaito let's check outside the school

PlainlyAWeeb: MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR 

GreenHeather: NOT THE TIME 

Kayayday: ok we're running up the stairs right now

Kayayday: Shuichis pretty freaked out

Emo: YEAH I AM IM REALLY SCA

Kayayday: he just tripped on the stairs 

GreenHeather: are you ok bro

Emo: yeah

Emo: well

Emo: I didn't get hurt falling down the stairs 

GreenHeather: right

Kayayday: HOLY SHIT

PlainlyAWeeb: what?!

Kayayday: HES STANDING ON THE EDGE

PlainlyAWeeb: WHAT

RottenAvocado: HOLY FUCK

GreenHeather: NONONO

Kayayday: Shuichis running toward him 

Kayayday: Ouma looks so tired...

Kayayday: Shuichis telling him to stop

GreenHeather: RANTARO AND I ARE COMING

Kayayday: ok

Kayayday: Shuichis trying to talk him out of it

Kayayday: he's still on the edge

Kayayday: I should probably intervene but

Kayayday: ok Shuichis hugging him now

Kayayday: IS HE

RottenAvocado: WHAT

Kayayday: I think he's crying

GreenHeather: WHO

Kayayday: BOTH OF THEM

PlainlyAWeeb: OK CLASS IS ALMOST OVER THEN ILL BE THERE

RottenAvocado: Kaito and I are almost there 

Kayayday: HOLY

PlainlyAWeeb: WHAT

Kayayday: THEYRE KISSING

PlainlyAWeeb: OMFG

Kayayday: OK I THINK THEYRE FINE

RottenAvocado: let's leave them

RottenAvocado: I think Shuichi has it under control 

GreenHeather: yeah I'm sure he does

GreenHeather: that's my sidekick!

\-----------------------------------

Emo added Kokichi Ouma to the chat

Emo changed Kokichi Oumas name to Koko 

Kayayday: is he ok Shuichi?

Emo: he's asleep on my lap

GreenHeather: whew

RottenAvocado: well...

RottenAvocado: we did it team

PlainlyAWeeb: thank god

Emo: I keep on thinking about what would've happened....

Emo: oup he's waking up

Koko: wassup fuckers

Kayayday: hi Oma!

RottenAvocado: heya, I'm glad you're ok

PlainlyAWeeb: your eyeliner is fabulous and you would be a good Natsuki cosplay and I haven't gotten the chance to cosplay with you so you can't die yet

GreenHeather: you're a bro and if Shuichi doesn't hate you I don't hate you 

Koko: hhhhh

Emo: annnnnd he just flopped on my lap

Kayayday: are you two dating now 

Emo: yeah

PlainlyAWeeb: FINALLY 

Koko: heheheheh

Koko: I didn't know you shipped us so hard

Koko: heh hard

PlainlyAWeeb: sigh...

Koko: but seriously...

Koko: thank you guys

GreenHeather: it's no prob bro 

Kayayday: you're our friend, of course we would help you!

PlainlyAWeeb: but we don't want you to hide stuff like that

RottenAvocado: you're not alone

GreenHeather: if you would just let down the wall we could help you

Koko:...

Koko sent a  
Koko sent a photo 

Koko: it's a wrecking ball heheheh

GreenHeather: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

Koko: but like seriously 

Koko: can we not

Koko: talk about it

Emo: alright 

Kayayday: well I don't know about you

Koko: BUT IM FEELING SWEATY TOO

PlainlyAWeeb: that's...

RottenAvocado: not it

Kayayday: SIGH

Kayayday: I'm super high school level tired

Kayayday: night everyone 

RottenAvocado: night babe ❤

Koko: just a small warning

Koko: the school years almost over and I have something planned

Koko: sleep tight~

GreenHeather: OH GOD IM SCARED

Emo: sigh

Emo: night Kaito

Emo: night babe

Koko: hh 

Koko: night..❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly so much fun to write

Koko: Goooooood morning guys!~

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: dude

BestMom: I am sorry we were not able to help you yesterday 

Koko: oh

Koko: o h

Koko: uh

GaybowDash: you're a degenerate but no one wants you dead

OurLoveIsAtua: don't kill your self! Atua doesn't want you to! He wants to kill you himself in his own special way!

Kayayday: I know that vine 

GreenHeather: SEE?! NO ONE WANTS YOU FUCKING DEAD

Koko: leeetttsss not waste time talking about that

MetalAhoge: but

Koko: I planned something for today!~

MetalAhoge: BUT

Koko: kiiboy

Koko: child

Koko: let me finish 

MetalAhoge: fine...

Koko: it's almost summer 

Koko: and you know what summer means

MetalAhoge: no...?

Koko: IT MEANS WE DONT GET TO TALK AS MUCH

Koko: So I got Fujisaki to do...something

Koko: and now we're gonna play a game!

Kayayday: uh oh....

RottenAvocado: fuck

Koko: ok but first, if you're here say aye!

Kayayday: aye

RottenAvocado: aye

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: aye

BestMom: aye

OurLoveIsAtua: aye

GaybowDash: aye

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: aye

MetalAhoge: I have to go

GreenHeather: YEAH ME TOO GOOD LUCK GUYS

Koko: fucking pussies

Koko: TOMORROW YOULL HAVE TO DO IT

Kayayday: what game is it???

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I'm scarily curious 

RottenAvocado: I'm curiously scared

Koko: good! 

Koko: so I got fujisaki to hack into yalls search history 

OurLoveIsAtua: is

GaybowDash: is that how that works

Koko: I DONT KNOW OR CARE

Koko: but yknow the game that Literally every chat plays

Koko: the one that you need to guess who searched what

Kayayday: oh...

Koko: WHAT BETTER WAY TO END THE SCHOOL YEAR THUS ENDING THE CHAT THAN TO EMBARRASS EVERYONE 

RottenAvocado: let's just get this over with

Koko: o-Kay!~

Koko: first one!

Koko: "what are 'memes'?"

Kayayday: WH

GaybowDash: THERES SOMEONE HERE WHO DOESNT KNOW WHAT MEMES ARE?!

OurLoveIsAtua: dear Atua...this is not good 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: and it's someone who's here, right?

Koko: yup! Why tho

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I thought it was Gonta but

HumanityIs(not)Beautiful: is it Tojo-San?

GaybowDash: but she sung bring me to life with us a few days ago!

Koko: ding ding ding!

RottenAvocado: huh?

BestMom:....

Koko: KORK GETS IT RIGHT

Kayayday: K O R K

Kayayday changed HumanityIs(not)Beautifuls name to Kork

Kork: kekekeh

Kayayday: but you sung with us yesterday 

Kayayday: if you don't know what memes are, how did you get the references 

Koko: oh I forgot to mention the next part!

Koko: "bring me to life lyrics" "annoying current funny photos" "how to use funny photos called memes"

BestMom:....

Kayayday: BETRAYAL

RottenAvocado: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US MOM

BestMom: I am sorry, I just wanted to know how to talk like kids these days

Koko: hence the mom part of her username 

RottenAvocado: ok ok, what's the next one??

Koko: o Kay! 

Koko: "how to rid the world of men"

Kayayday: Tenko 

RottenAvocado: Tenko 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: Tenko 

BestMom: Tenko 

OurLoveIsAtua: Tenko 

Kork: Tenko 

GaybowDash: yeah it was me

Koko: boring!

Koko: "how to confess feelings to a maid?"

BestMom: wh

BestMom: what?

BestMom: I thought I told you to work on your lying

Koko: I'm not lying

Koko: there's someone here who knows that~

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: not many of us use language like that 

RottenAvocado: yeah we'd type something like "how the fuck do I deal with my feelings?"

Koko: mood

Kork: I wonder who it could possibly be

GaybowDash: wait

GaybowDash: degenerate 

GaybowDash: its you isn't it

Kork: what?

Kork: no you fool

Kork: i only love my

RottenAvocado: BED AND MY MOMMA IM SORRY

Kayayday: is it Kork Oma?

Koko: DING DING DING

Kork: ugh

BestMom: Shinguji-kun? May we talk?

Kork: I

Kork: alright.

Koko: change my name to the ultimate matchmaker because I just made this happen

Kayayday changed Kokos name to UltimateMatchmaker

UltimateMatchmaker: perfection. 

UltimateMatchmaker: ok

UltimateMatchmaker: "how to sacrifice a friend to god?" 

GaybowDash: WHWH

RottenAvocado: JE SUS

Kayayday: OK I KNOW WHO IT IS

RottenAvocado: I THINK WE ALL DO

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: sacrifice me 

OurLoveIsAtua: no

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: fuck

OurLoveIsAtua: it needs to be someone specific 

Kayayday: please don't murder anyone

OurLoveIsAtua: Atua told me to

RottenAvocado: ???

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: have you already?..

GaybowDash: ANGIE?!

OurLoveIsAtua: the ritual is almost complete 

UltimateMatchmaker: oh god

BestMom: we are back

Kork: did you murder someone

OurLoveIsAtua: I didn't!

OurLoveIsAtua: I just

OurLoveIsAtua: yet

GaybowDash: NO ANGIE

GaybowDash: BAD ANGIE

GaybowDash: I'm going to make sure she's not gonna kill anyone

Kayayday: ARE KORK AND MOM TOGETHER YET??

BestMom: yes

Kork: yes

RottenAvocado: :0

RottenAvocado changed Korks name to BestDad

UltimateMatchmaker: PERFECTION 

UltimateMatchmaker: ANYWAY

UltimateMatchmaker: "funny cat videos"

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: kaede 

Kayayday: not me!

Kayayday: I mean...wouldn't it be too obvious?  
GaybowDash: YEAH YOU DEGENERATE

OurLoveIsAtua: hmm

RottenAvocado: wouldn't whoever accuses someone else do it?

BestMom: you did accuse Akamatsu-San pretty quickly

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: ugh

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I've still got a ways to go

UltimateMatchmaker: you say that a lot 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: shh

BestDad: so we all agree that Ryoma did it?

Kayayday: yeah

RottenAvocado: yeah

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: no

BestMom: yes

OurLoveIsAtua: mhm!~

GaybowDash: yeah

UltimateMatchmaker: THE RESULTS ARE IN

UltimateMatchmaker: DING DING DING

UltimateMatchmaker: YOU ALL GOT IT RIGHT

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: yeah yeah ok

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: what's the next one

UltimateMatchmaker: "what is the biggest planet on earth?"

OurLoveIsAtua: O.o

GaybowDash: wh

BestMom: I do not think...

BestDad: uhh

Kayayday: it can either be me or Rantaro 

BestMom: oh

BestMom: then it is Amami-kun, I'm assuming while he was high

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: yeah

RottenAvocado: I 

RottenAvocado: I do not remember this

BestDad: do not lie, Amami-kun 

TheUltimateMatchmaker: he's probably not lying

TheUltimateMatchmaker: it was searched at 3 am

BestMom: oh

UltimateMatchmaker: annnd the one that I picked for Kaede because it would be pointless to guess issssss

UltimateMatchmaker: "how easy is it to sneak into a zoo I need to see some penguins like right now"

RottenAvocado: I can see that

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: same

BestMom: I remember you being obsessed with penguins for a strait week

UltimateMatchmaker: *for a gay week 

OurLoveIsAtua: Atua and I will join you!

GaybowDash: I WANNA SEE PENGUINS TOO

BestDad: I ass well

BestDad: as

TheUltimateMatchmaker: YOUR MISTAKE CANNOT BE UNDONE

RottenAvocado: Mius not here so "I'm sure he asses well too! I'm sure it's one of his greatest ass-ets Kyah kyah kyah XDDDDDD" 

Kayayday: accurate

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: accurate 

BestMom: accurate 

OurLoveIsAtua: accurate 

GaybowDash: accurate 

BestDad: accurate 

UltimateMatchmaker: accurate 

Kayayday: but is that everyone?

UltimateMatchmaker: yup!~

UltimateMatchmaker: so you guys are free

UltimateMatchmaker: for now~

RottenAvocado: THANK FUCK

BestMom: thank goodness 

OurLoveIsAtua: thank Atua!

UltimateMatchmaker: I'll talk to you all tomorrow~

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: fuck off

\-----------------------------------  
Emo: so

UltimateMatchmaker: so...?

Emo: people don't just try to kill themselves on a daily basis 

UltimateMatchmaker: oh

Emo: why?

Emo: why did you try to do that?

UltimateMatchmaker:....

UltimateMatchmaker: does it matter?

Emo: of course it matters! I don't know what I would do if you killed yourself!

UltimateMatchmaker: don't lie

UltimateMatchmaker: I hate liars 

Emo: oh...I think I see 

UltimateMatchmaker: now that we got that over with I'm gonna binge Soul Eater wanna join

Emo:....

Emo: duh


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the Game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to say here...I hope you all enjoy??

UltimateMatchmaker: WASSUP FUCKERS

PlainlyAWeeb: YOU GOT MOM AND SHINGUJI TOGETHER THANK GOD

UltimateMatchmaker: nishishi

UltimateMatchmaker: ok so I don't have much time so let's get started!~

GreenHeather: let's not

UltimateMatchmaker: if you're here, say aye!~

DirtyBlonde: aye

MemeMan: aye

GreenHeather: aye...

MetalAhoge: aye

PlainlyAWeeb: aye!

Emo: aye

Hufflepuff: nyeh 

RedHeather:...

UltimateMatchmaker: okay! So I'm assuming that you all read what happened yesterday 

Emo: yeah

UltimateMatchmaker: LETS GET STARTED

UltimateMatchmaker: "is it normal to be attracted to numbers?" 

GreenHeather: WHAAAT?!

PlainlyAWeeb: NANI?!

RedHeather: wh

MemeMan: what does that mean

Emo: that's

Emo: wow

MetalAhoge: okayyyy

DirtyBlonde: WOW

DirtyBlonde: 11037

DirtyBlonde: IS THAT TURNING YOU ON YOU DIRTY SLUT

Emo: well, is it?

DirtyBlonde:...

DirtyBlonde: yes 

UltimateMatchmaker: oh wow

UltimateMatchmaker: that was way too easy

UltimateMatchmaker: NEXT ONE 

UltimateMatchmaker: "did snape die a virgin?" 

MetalAhoge: WHY

MetalAhoge: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE

DirtyBlonde: did he tho?

RedHeather: why do you want to know

GreenHeather: is it Miu?

UltimateMatchmaker: y u so dumb 

Emo: Miu was just guessed Kaito....

GreenHeather: oh

UltimateMatchmaker changed GreenHeathers name to AtuaDamedIdiot

AtuaDamedIdiot: I hate you 

UltimateMatchmaker: yup!~

PlainlyAWeeb: well...isn't Himiko a huge fan of Harry Potter?...

Hufflepuff: TSUMUGI WE WERE FRIENDS

PlainlyAWeeb: WELL IM SORRY I DONT WANT TO GET EXECUTED 

Emo: huh?

AtuaDamedIdiot: wh

UltimateMatchmaker: if y'all get it wrong I'm not gonna execute you

PlainlyAWeeb: sorry...

PlainlyAWeeb: I keep on having this weird dream...

DirtyBlonde: well tell us you slither.io!!

DirtyBlonde: slut

MetalAhoge: what

MetalAhoge: how 

MetalAhoge: HOW DO YOU GET SLITHER.IO FROM SL*T

UltimateMatchmaker: pure 

PlainlyAWeeb: there's a bear

PlainlyAWeeb: and Junko

PlainlyAWeeb: and Shinguji killed Chabashira with a seesaw???

PlainlyAWeeb: then he got executed in a pot

AtuaDamedIdiot: OOF

MemeMan: NO IT IS NOT GENTLEMANLY TO KILL

Emo: oeuf

UltimateMatchmaker: uh...

UltimateMatchmaker: next!!

UltimateMatchmaker: "Natsu x Gray dominant fanfiction lemon"

AtuaDamedIdiot: WH

DirtyBlonde: did you find any good ones shitmugi?

PlainlyAWeeb: I know you guys aren't gonna believe me

PlainlyAWeeb: but that wasn't me

Emo: I thought so

Emo: its way too obvious 

Hufflepuff: so

Hufflepuff: it would be someone that we wouldn't expect??

AtuaDamedIdot: like who

MetalAhoge: hmmm

MemeMan: Gonta hates to do this but Harukawa has been quiet

AtuaDamedIdot: GASP

RedHeather: you have rendered me speechless.

MetalAhoge: HARUKAWA?!

RedHeather: it wasn't me

UltimateMatchmaker: Ye it was

UltimateMatchmaker changed RedHeathers name to ClosetWeeb

ClosetWeeb: do you want to die 

UltimateMatchmaker: did 

UltimateMatchmaker: did you read what happened that day

Emo: OMA NO

UltimateMatchmaker: OMA YES

Emo: Oma yes?

UltimateMatchmaker: OMA DOUBLE YES

Emo: sigh 

UltimateMatchmaker: OK LETS CONTINUE 

UltimateMatchmaker: "are negative numbers depressed?" 

DirtyBlonde: JESUSSSS

ClosetWeeb: why

AtuaDamedIdiot: WHY ARE THESE QUESTIONS THAT I DIDNT KNOW I WANTED TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO

MemeMan: Gonta agrees

PlainlyAWeeb: hmm

Hufflepuff: Well, Kiibo did think that the microwave could have thoughts 

Hufflepuff: so I wouldn't put it past him

MetalAhoge: WELL IM SORRY THAT I WANT TO HELP NUMBERS

AtuaDamedIdiot: THEY DONT HAVE FEELINGS

UltimateMatchmaker: well saying that to a robot is...

MetalAhoge: ROBOPHOBIC

UltimateMatchmaker: not what I was going to say but ok

DirtyBlonde: yo Cockitchy

DirtyBlonde: what's the next one 

UltimateMatchmaker: uhmm

UltimateMatchmaker: OK I HAD TO DIG REALLLYYY DEEP TO FIND SOMETHING

UltimateMatchmaker: "are nuts a type of nut"

Hufflepuff: oh wow

MemeMan: Gonta wanted to know!

MemeMan: is that bad?

PlainlyAWeeb: no child you're perfect and we love you

ClosetWeeb: that's...not the game Gonta

PlainlyAWeeb: IT DOESNT MATTER

PlainlyAWeeb: HES A CHILD HES PURE DONT RUIN HIM MY FELLOW WEEB

ClosetWeeb: do not call me that

AtuaDamedIdiot: you tell em Maki roll

ClosetWeeb: do not call me that either

AtuaDamedIdiot: harumaki?

ClosetWeeb: no.

AtuaDamedIdiot: Maki?

ClosetWeeb: no.

AtuaDamedIdiot: harukawa?

ClosetWeeb: good.

AtuaDamedIdiot: T-T

ClosetWeeb:....

ClosetWeeb: FINE YOU CAN FUCKING CALL ME MAKI ROLL

PlainlyAWeeb: aww 

MetalAhoge: that is...how Miu would say...'fucking lit'

UltimateMatchmaker: KAKDJBKEKEK

Hufflepuff: whAT ARE YOU TEACHING HIM MIU

DirtyBlonde: SHHH

UltimateMatchmaker: NEXT

UltimateMatchmaker: "why isn't 11 pronounced ontey one" 

Hufflepuff: Oof

DirtyBlonde: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY NUMBER SEARCHES

ClosetWeeb: I mean...

ClosetWeeb: you have no right to say that

PlainlyAWeeb: sorry Miu but ms tsundere is right

ClosetWeeb: do you want to die

PlainlyAWeeb: eee

MetalAhoge: I wonder...

MemeMan: Gonta thinks friends are bringing up good points

Hufflepuff: Ye I agree

AtuaDamedIdiot: SEE

Emo: see?!

ClosetWeeb: Momota..

AtuaDamedIdiot: what'd I say

Emo: you're saying see like

ClosetWeeb: like you have a point

UltimateMatchmaker: DING DING DINGGG

AtuaDamedIdiot: fuck

MemeMan: Gonta thinks Momota has a point

AtuaDamedIdiot: THANK YOU GONTA

AtuaDamedIdiot: MAH MAN

UltimateMatchmaker: ok ok

UltimateMatchmaker: "I hate it when a chinchilla eats the universe"

AtuaDamedIdiot: has

AtuaDamedIdiot: has that happened before

MemeMan: Gonta is confused

DirtyBlonde: what the actual fuck

Hufflepuff: that seems like something from an anime

ClosetWeeb: wait 

PlainlyAWeeb: OK SHUT UP

PlainlyAWeeb: YEAH IT WAS ME

UltimateMatchmaker: if I picked anything else it would've been too obvious 

UltimateMatchmaker: ok that's all!

Emo: huh?

MetalAhoge: but Shuichi hasn't gone yet

UltimateMatchmaker: he's my husbando so he doesn't have to suffer

Emo: aww ❤

UltimateMatchmaker: ❤

ClosetWeeb: ugh

ClosetWeeb: I'm going to sleep

MetalAhoge: it's the middle of the day?

ClosetWeeb: I don't care

PlainlyAWeeb: I'm going too

MetalAhoge: me and Miu are going

MemeMan: Gontas leaving too

AtuaDamedIdiot: bye guys!!

Hufflepuff: nyeh, bye

UltimateMatchmaker: everyone's leaving

UltimateMatchmaker: CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEALLLL

Emo: I'm still here

UltimateMatchmaker: oh

Emo: meet me in my room I have something to show you

UltimateMatchmaker: kk 

DirtyBlonde: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry if you feel like the ending was a bit rushed, I just felt so unmotivated and it wasn't that fun to write this anymore (writers block is a bitch). Also the fact that I had no ideas for what else could happen was kinda a factor lamo.I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and thanks for all the comments, kudos, everything. I never thought that people would actually read my story, much less like it! Thank you all for reading

UltimateMatchmaker: so

UltimateMatchmaker: today's the last day

UltimateMatchmaker: anything y'all wanna say

UltimateMatchmaker: last thoughts?

RottenAvocado: I'm gonna speak for all the boys and say we all think Shuichi is hot

Emo: huh?!

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: yeah

BestDad: yeah

MemeMan: yeah

AtuaDamedIdiot: yeah

MetalAhoge: yeah

UltimateMatchmaker: I mean you know my answer 

Emo: KAITO?!

AtuaDamedIdiot: I mean tbh I think we all had a gay crush on you for at least a week 

RottenAvocado: yeah

Emo: WHAAAAT?!

UltimateMatchmaker: he's blushing hardcore guys it's so cute good job

AtuaDamedIdiot: YEET

GaybowDash: well I see your gayness and I raise you...

GaybowDash: ALL THE GIRLS HAD A CRUSH ON AKAMATSU FOR A MONTH

Kayayday: WHAT?!

BestMom: I mean....

OurLoveIsAtua: yeah

DirtyBlonde: yeah

ClosetWeeb: uh...I mean...

PlainlyAWeeb: yeaaahh

Hufflepuff: IT WAS ONLY FOR LIKE A DAY

Kayayday: SHUICHI DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS

Emo: NO

UltimateMatchmaker: OK SINCE WERE DOING CONFESSIONS 

UltimateMatchmaker: KAITO YOU ARE PRETTY DAMN HOT

AtuaDamedIdiot: WHAAAAT

UltimateMatchmaker: but that was a lie~

GaybowDash: YES DROWN ME IN THE GAY

Emo: Kaito I don't think that was a lie

AtuaDamedIdiot: WHAT

UltimateMatchmaker: GODDAMNIT SHUICHI

UltimateMatchmaker: but what you have in looks you lack in smarts, logic, anything resembling a brain

AtuaDamedIdiot: HHEY

ClosetWeeb: you take that back or I will personally snap your legs

MetalAhoge: NO HARUKAWA SAN

MemeMan: DO NOT HURT FRIENDS

PlainlyAWeeb: new OTP?

UltimateMatchmaker: me x my broken legs?

PlainlyAWeeb: NO KIIBO X GONTA

DirtyBlonde: HES MINE YOU VIRGIN SLUT

PlainlyAWeeb:....

PlainlyAWeeb: virgin slut?

UltimateMatchmaker: that doesn't make sense 

DirtyBlonde: IT MAKES FUCKING DOLLARS

GaybowDash: stop it

Hufflepuff: get some help

GaybowDash: HIMIKOOOOOO :DD

OurLoveIsAtua: I'm changing my name

OurLoveIsAtua: Atua is telling me to!

UltimateMatchmaker: no leg me

BestDad: leg

UltimateMatchmaker: shut the up

UltimateMatchmaker: I HAD A GREAT IDEAAAAAA

UltimateMatchmaker changed OurLoveIsAtuas name to AtuaSlut

AtuaSlut: you are not going to heaven

UltimateMatchmaker changed ClosetWeebs name to GoDieYourself

GoDieYourself: Go die yourself 

UltimateMatchmaker: my point is proven

Emo: well, how about we each talk about one of our favorite memory's that happened during the year

Kayayday: OH OH

Kayayday: when Rantarou painted all the girls nails that day

RottenAvocado: oh I remember that day

BestMom: that was quite enjoyable 

PlainlyAWeeb: he's still a normie

RottenAvocado: oh throwback to the time Hanamura was drunk and tried to make guacamole with me 

UltimateMatchmaker: omg that was amazing 

MemeMan: Gonta had to pick Hanamura-kun up and throw him in the wall to get him to stop 

Emo: I remember that day

AtuaDamedIdiot: I was dying

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: throwback to when I had a will to live 

Kayayday: yeah same

UltimateMatchmaker: mood

Emo: relatable 

BestDad: you had a will to live at the start of this year?

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: no

BestDad: I thought so

BestMom: when Kuwata and Hagakure put weed in the vents and everyone slowly got High

AtuaSlut: OH AND I TRIED TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF BECAUSE ATUA WAS TELLING ME TO

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: nah that's just the depression 

MetalAhoge: it was my duty to make sure everyone didn't do anything stupid 

MetalAhoge: not even Ishimaru was sober

DirtyBlonde: WHEN WAS THIS

GoDieYourself: you were probably high during that time

UltimateMatchmaker: is she never not high tbh

DirtyBlonde: heheheh

AtuaSlut: OR WHEN I KIDNAPPED EVERYONE TO PRAY TO ATUA

GaybowDash: OR WHEN ALL THE GIRLS ALMOST MURDERED THE DEGENERATES 

GaybowDash: AND IZURU HAD TO STOP IT

BestDad: I don't have a favorite memory 

UltimateMatchmaker: what about when you indirectly hit me in the head with a floorboard 

BestDad: S E E S A W E F F E C T

Emo: oh yeah and I thought you were dead

AtuaDamedIdiot: and you screamed like a girl

BestDad: yes that's my favorite memory 

UltimateMatchmaker: JEEEEEEEEEZ

UltimateMatchmaker: YOUR FAVORITE MEMORY IS OF ME ALMOST DYING

GoDieYourself: you had a minor concussion shut up 

DirtyBlonde: MY FAVORITE MEMORY WAS THE WEED TIME

MemeMan: Gontas favorite memory was when we had insect meet and greet

UltimateMatchmaker: -shudders-

Emo: he shuddered irl

BestMom: the air suddenly turned cold

UltimateMatchmaker: -whispers- he's here

Kayayday: no he's not i just turned down the air I was hot

AtuaDamedIdiot: who's 'he'?

Hufflepuff: HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED 

AtuaDamedIdiot: I will get nowhere with you

UltimateMatchmaker: YOURE LEARNING 

UltimateMatchmaker: but my favorite memory was when Shuichi chan got on his knees and begged me to be his boyfriend 

Emo: right

Emo: that's exactly what happened 

Emo: I didn't just... I dunno...confess normally

Emo: and then you cried

UltimateMatchmaker: NOOOPE LIAR

UltimateMatchmaker: I HATE LIARS YKNOW

AtuaDamedId  
AtuaDamedIdiot: my favorite memory was when Makiroll and I stargazed 

GoDieYourself: that was fun

GoDieYourself: mine was when I managed to choke Ouma

UltimateMatchmaker: which time

GoDieYourself: any

MetalAhoge: my favorite time was when we had a normal group chat 

RottenAvocado: did that ever happen?

MetalAhoge: well...

MetalAhoge: A ROBOT CAN DREAM

PlainlyAWeeb: mine was when you all died either by murder or execution 

Kayayday: AJDJDJDJSJAKV WHAT

RottenAvocado: WHAAT

PlainlyAWeeb: oops typo I meant when we all watched anime together 

UltimateMatchmaker: I

Emo: I'm not even gonna ask

AtuaDamedIdiot: OK ANYWAY WHATS YOURS HIMIKO

Hufflepuff: I liked it when I took a nap

Hufflepuff: any time 

MemeMan: Gonta is happy you have something you're passionate about

Hufflepuff: nyehhh

Emo: mine was talking to all of you and getting closer to everyone 

Kayayday: aww

RottenAvocado: that's pure

AtuaDamedIdiot: that's my sidekick

PlainlyAWeeb: I just shed a tear

PlainlyAWeeb: but not for the reason you think

UltimateMatchmaker: what

PlainlyAWeeb: what

UltimateMatchmaker: ur acting weird today mugi chan

PlainlyAWeeb: oh, it's nothing

PlainlyAWeeb: I'm just sad that today is the last day

Emo: but I've been noticing that too

Kayayday: you are being pretty....

RottenAvocado: ominous 

BestMom: are you sure you're ok?

PlainlyAWeeb: of course I'm ok!

BestDad: well, the bell just rang

BestDad: it was a...'pleasure'...speaking to all of you

UltimateMatchmaker: BYE DAD

BestMom: goodbye, Shinguji-kun..

BestDad left the chat

BestMom: it was wonderful to serve all of you

BestMom: please message me if you ever require my service during the summer

BestMom: if not, I will see you all next year

BestMom left the chat

RottenAvocado: holy shit this is actually sad

RottenAvocado: maybe I'll dye my hair

UltimateMatchmaker: NO YOU STILL NEED TO BE AN AVOCADO 

RottenAvocado: that joke is so overused bro

RottenAvocado: seeyall next year 

RottenAvocado left the chat

Kayayday: IM LEAVING BEFORE I GET SAD GOOD BYE GUYS YOURE ALL STILL GONNA BE MY FRIENDS

Kayayday left the chat

SuckOnMyTennisBalls: I'll message you guys when get vored 

DirtyBlonde: JAHCJVFJAIXUBDNA 

SuckOnMyTennisBalls left the chat 

AtuaSlut: goodbye everyone! Atua and I hope you all have a good summer!

AtuaSlut left the chat 

MemeMan: Gonta is getting sad

PlainlyAWeeb: me too...

DirtyBlonde: I'll see you virgins later!!

DirtyBlonde left the chat

MemeMan: goodbye guys!

MemeMan left the chat

AtuaDamedIdiot: cmon Makiroll!!

AtuaDamedIdiot: Summer is ahead of us

GoDieYourself: okay

GoDieYourself: have a nice summer, everyone except Ouma

UltimateMatchmaker: no u

Emo: no us

GoDieYourself: I'll see you guys later

GoDieYourself left the chat

AtuaDamedIdiot: always remember! The impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so!

AtuaDamedIdiot left the chat

MetalAhoge: goodbye everyone!

MetalAhoge left the chat

Hufflepuff: nyeh...

Hufflepuff: I'm gonna take a nap

Hufflepuff left the chat

GaybowDash: WAIT HIMIKOOO WAIT FOR ME

GaybowDash left the chat

UltimateMatchmaker: is that everyone?...

Emo: I think so..

UltimateMatchmaker: well, this year was eventful 

Emo: I agree

Emo: well, shall we?

UltimateMatchmaker: we shall

Emo: -summer begin-

Emo left the chat

UltimateMatchmaker left the chat

\-----------------------------------  
PlainlyAWeeb added Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba 

PlainlyAWeeb: there's so much hope in the air

Mukuro Ikusaba: is this the start?

PlainlyAWeeb: the beginning 

Mukuro Ikusaba: of the end

Junko Enoshima: let the tragedy 

PlainlyAWeeb: commence!

Mukuro Ikusaba: commence!

Junko Enoshima: commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the chat I might be making a story centered around Ouma, Shuichi, and Kaito going through the tragedy (it won't be in the chat format but it'll be in the same universe)   
> So basically they're continuing the hopes peak trilogy   
> It wasn't the 'everything is fiction' bs  
> Everything that Tsumugi tells Shuichi Maki Himiko and Kiibo at the end of v3 is a lie  
> They all went to hopes peak and all their personalities are real.

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to read this entire thing, leave me a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
